The Nurse's Little White Lie
by Roxius
Summary: When the Nurse learns that Hisao plans on having sex with Emi as the next step of their relationship, he allows his jealousy to take over. One-sided Nurse X Emi. Hisao X Emi. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Katawa Shoujo.

A/N: Crack pairings for the lulz?! Absurd, I say! Yet...it is true.

* * *

"...So...how's my heart?"

"Hmm...it's doing much better than it did back in the beginning of the school year. I'm glad to see that you're making an effort to keep yourself healthy, Hisao-kun!"

"...Heh...thanks..."

The Nurse cracked a small smile as he finished writing down the results. "Just how have things been for you lately, Hisao-kun? Been getting along well with all your classmates? Keeping out of trouble?"

Hisao nodded. "Yeah. I'm doing really well. I've been getting along with my classmates, too, especially Emi-chan. She's really cute...and it's partly thanks to her that I've been able to keep my heart in such a healthy state so far...I owe her alot!"

The Nurse's grin widened, and he replied, "Yes...she is a very adorable young girl, isn't she...? She enjoys helping people...and she's taken a real liking to you, Hisao-kun."

"Hmm...yeah...that's why we've started dating three months ago."

Something inside the very depths of the Nurse's mind snapped. "...R-Really? I...I never expected THAT to happen..." His ever-present smile twitched violently for a moment, but he fought hard to keep it in place. Hisao didn't seem to notice this, so he continued to speak.

"Y-Yeah...she was totally ecstatic when I asked her to be my girlfriend. We've kissed alot and everything, and run laps around the track together, and have even gone on dates into town...but..."

"...But?" The Nurse clenched the pencil in his hand so tightly that it was beginning to snap in half. Everything he saw was become engulfed in red. Images formed in his mind of a grotesque-looking Hisao running his five-foot-long tongue up and down Emi's sweet, little virgin body as if he were some kind of animal. It made the Nurse sick to his stomach.

"...I was wondering...if my heart...if it's good enough," Hisao's entire face lit up, "...if it's good enough so that we could...do that thing that people who are deeply in love do..." He was too embarrassed to even bring himself to say 'sex' in front of a school nurse, despite them being on rather friendly terms. At that moment, the Nurse wanted to do nothing more than tear Hisao's throat out.

'That...that little bastard...how...how dare he think that he can...he can do THAT to MY Emi-chan...!!!! If only I was six years younger, I could have been the man that Emi-chan wants to sleep with! Instead...she's drooling over THIS snot-nosed little shithead! Goddammit...life is so unfair...I can't let this guy be Emi's first! I just can't! I have to stop him!!'

In reality, Hisao's heart was more than strong enough now to participate in sexual activities, and the Nurse knew this, but Hisao himself did not.

"W-Well, Hisao-kun," The Nurse spoke at a rapid pace; Hisao was completely unaware of the growing animosity between them, "I...I don't think doing something...like that...would be good for your heart right now...not a good idea at all...can't put too much stress on that heart!! Nope, nope...just keep those pants of yours zipped up, and be happy with simply cuddling and kissing...no sex allowed for you, mister...none at all...sorry...no, no, no..."

"...Emi-chan will be really disappointed if I tell her that," Hisao said, and the Nurse visibly twitched in disgust, "Is there...is there any kind of pill or something I can take so I won't have a heart attack while...while 'doing it' with her...?! I know this must be really awkward for you to be hearing this kind of stuff from a student, but...but I really want to show Emi just how much I really care about her! I'll wear a condom! I'll make sure there are no STIs! I...I just want to make love to her, and she feels the same way!! So, please...help me, doctor!!!"

The Nurse wasn't sure what to do; should he perform his duty as a nurse and help Hisao's cause, or should he follow his personal feelings and talk Hisao out of having sex with Emi? The latter option was rather tempting, but the Nurse knew that he really had no choice but to provide equal assistance to all students, regardless of his own opinion on the matter. It was probably the most painful decision he had ever had to make in his entire life.

After almost ten minutes had passed, the Nurse had made his decision. "Hisao-kun...?"

"...Sir?"

The Nurse let loose a heavy sigh, and buried his face into his hands. "...I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do...you can't have sex with anyone...it's too dangerous for your heart as of now...I'm very sorry..."

"I...I see..." Hisao lowered his head in total disappointment. "Thanks, anyway...I'll...I'll be going back to class now..."

"...Alright...have a nice day, Hisao-kun, and keep that heart of yours healthy..." The Nurse forced a tiny grin, but Hisao did not return it. A shadow had cast over his face.

"...I will..." Hisao mumbled this so quietly under his breath that the Nurse barely caught it.

Without another word, Hisao stood up and slowly walked out the door. He looked like someone who just had everything he cared about torn from him in a single instant. As soon as the door had slammed behind Hisao's thin frame, the Nurse slumped over in his seat and broke down into herratic sobs.

'...I've failed at my job...I lied to a student...all because I'm in love with a young girl...'


End file.
